


Star Systems

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Fear, Gem War, Gemsonas - Freeform, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Kissing, Muteness, Rebellion, Running, Silence, Space Flight, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: In a group of star systems beyond our own, there is always another story told by those you don't know.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)





	Star Systems

_Smoky Quartz facet 7 cut 9x1, day 173._

_I finally am available to write about the station._

_Agate doesn't believe I can do my job properly. She thinks all quartz are incompetent, destructive creatures._

_I am not going to lie, half of that is true, but maybe she doesn't have an idea about our abilities._

_Not what I was originally going to write about but currently I have a small spinel staring at me. Her gem is on her mouth, she can't explain a thing to me. She looks panicked._

_Smoky held the Spinel close in her cubby._

A few voices were heard running past.

"Are you a rebel?" Smoky whispered, keeping her eyes on the spinel.

Spinel looked at her journal writing in the corner, "I was falsely accused."

Smoky nodded. 

Agate walked in, calmly. "Smoky, get to work!" Agate said.

"I don't feel well," Smoky said.

"To your kindergarten then, ta ta!" Agate said, clapping twice after.

Smoky nodded, hiding spinel in her book bag, which she took with her everywhere.

Spinel sat down next to her on the edge of the kindergarten.

Smoky started to write again, Spinel watched.

_I don't believe I smuggled a gem out of the station without being caught. What am I doing anymore...?_

_Maybe I should just rebel. I feel like it's a good choice, but currently I don't understand a thing._

_Spinel wants to write something._

_Rebellion is fine, just I don't wanna die. -spinel_

_Okay, smoky back... today has been strange. I refuse to believe in much more then what the diamonds say to believe, but my mind wanders and I start to believe things that are wrong._

_Smoky out._

"Are we planning to rebel?" Smoky asked.

Spinel nodded, following smoky through the kindergarten.

Smoky had her weapon out, it was a throwing dagger. Her eyes batted around the kindergarten.

A lapis lazuli stood in the water, humming an ever so familiar tune. Gems of so much rank weren't aloud to him or sing of that matter, why was she?

Smoky moved her leg defensively infront of spinel. Her eyes on the Lapis. "What are you doing here?" Smoky asked.

"Oh, I am just standing..." lapis said, her voice shaky from being startled. She realized the smoky had a spinel of the same uniform colors in tow.

"Are you high ranking?" Lapis asked, her uniforms diamonds were nowhere to be seen.

Smoky shook her head. "You?" Smoky asked.

"I was," lapis started. "I rebelled." 

"Oh, well us too," Smoky said.

Lapis chuckled. "I guess I'll join you two then," she said, spreading her water wings and flying over to them. She landed next to smoky.

Spinel walked around smoky and walked over to the water, swirling her finger around the surface and watching it spin.

Smoky sat next to spinel. 

Lapis on the other side of spinel showing her cool water tricks.

Smoky took out her journal, flipping to her latest page and starting to write.

_We met a new gem, a Lapis Lazuli._

_Lapis Lazuli - a gem of the cabochon cut as they have a smooth almost oval gem with no shape of facets._

_Faceted gems have cuts much like a ruby does on Her gem._

_Just something I believe in... only the diamonds really know how to give a gem facet or cabochon._

_I think the topic is just weird._

_Anyways I believe there are gems out there that believe in this._

_Night journal.... Spinel is asleep so is lapis._


End file.
